The overall aim ofthe Research Program (RP) is to support the SCCDCN-ll in its mission to reduce, and ultimately eliminate, cancer health disparities using a community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach to design and conduct research projects in AA communities in South Carolina. The SCCDCN-ll is resolute in its commitment to CBPR and the RP has engaged with the State Baptist YWA of the Women's BEMC of South Carolina and the SCPHCA, in partnerships that were established before SCCDCN-I and have been strengthened over the past five years. The goals of the research program are to: 1. Support the SCCDCN by serving as a research liaison/consultant for all community-based activities; 2. Foster and support meaningful partnerships between academic researchers and community leaders and representatives; 3. Conduct a two-arm physical activity and dietary inten/ention trial for breast cancer prevention among African-American women in our target communities of faith; 4. Conduct a pilot study to determine African-American men's and women's knowledge about prostate cancer screening and their knowledge and attitudes regarding participation in prostate cancer research, including National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored clinical trials; 5. Support additional research in cancer disparities through a Pilot Study post-transition year and to develop and implement an SCCDCN-ll internal pilot grants program in years 4 and 5; 6. Partner with community representatives to disseminate program findings and to work with colleagues in the AC (N2), and Community Outreach (N3) and Training Programs (N5) to develop community capacity aimed at sustaining programs to improve health. All work will be overseen by Swann Arp Adams, with the support of the Community Outreach and Training Program leaders, Dr. Heather Brandt and Dr. James R. Hebert. Dr. Adams has over 13 years experience conducting research in South Carolina, including studies conducted in the large mammography clinic of the South Carolina Comprehensive Breast Center. As PI, her research has been focused in BrCA epidemiology and lifestyle interventions. She has worked with the SCCDCN since its inception in 2005 by serving as an expert consultant in BrCA, a co-investigator on a community-based dietary intervention pilot study, and as a member of the evaluation subcommittee. In this way she has been able to build a strong relationship with AA community representatives and groups based upon the CBPR principles of mutual respect and trust. In order to accomplish the goals of the research program, Dr. Adams and RP members will meet monthly to organize and plan all program activities. This committee also will have representation from the other SCCDCNll programs and partners including the COP, AC. TP, and community partners including CCBHSN, State Baptist YWA ofthe Women's BEMC, Insights Consulting, and SCPHCA, which liaisons with all federally qualified community health care centers in SC. In addition, a representative ofthe RP will be appointed to attend and liaise with all other SCCDCN committee meetings and functions. Our method of functioning complements and is coordinated with that ofthe AC (N2.) It is anticipated that the work of the PA and dietary inten/ention trial will run for the entire 5 years of the grant period with recruitment. Intervention is planned for years 1 through 3; analysis and dissemination activities in years 4 and 5. The proposed PrCA pilot study will be conducted in years 1 and 2 with a transition period in year 3 for dissemination and planning of future research initiatives. Beginning in Year 3, a community pilot grants program will be implemented. This will involve developing a call for applications as well as working with community partners to train members on grant writing (see A/2.3.5, and N2.3.6.). Another option that will be available to community partners will be pairing with a scientific expert to help address a cancer-related problem that the community is interested in investigating. A requirement for all projects will be a strong community-based participatory approach as well as the inclusion of at least one ofthe identified community partners ofthe SCCDCN. A panel of outside expert scientific grant reviewers familiar with CBPR and community members will be assembled to review and score all submitted applications, he research program team will be responsible for awarding of funds (~ $25,000) for a 1-year research study to the 4 highest scoring applications. Ideally, we would like the 4 applications to be directed and conducted within the 4 different super regions of the SCCDCN-ll (see N3.2 and Figure N3.1). The research team will provide general oversight to the grants program in the form of required progress and final reports. In addition, the research team will be available for expert consultation to the pilot projects (i.e., data management, study coordination, and/or biostatistical support). At the conclusion of the pilot grants, the research team will aid in the dissemination of research findings to community and scientific groups, and in planning larger-scale future studies.